gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Like A Prayer
Like A Prayer '''est chantée à l'origine par '''Madonna. Elle est interpretée dans l'épisode La puissance de Madonna par New Directions et un choeur. C'est la dernière musique de l'épisode et la première chanson de Jesse dans les New Directions. Paroles Rachel : Life is a mystery, Everyone must stand alone, I hear you call my name, And it feels like home. New Directions :thumb When you call my name, It's like a little prayer. I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there. In the midnight hour, I can feel your power, Just like a prayer, You know I'll take you there. Finn : I hear your voice It's like an angel sighing. Kurt : I have no choice, I hear your voice Feels like flying.thumb Mercedes : I close my eyes, Oh God I think I'm falling, Out of the sky I close my eyes, Heaven help me. New Directions : When you call my name it's like a little prayer I'm down on my knees I wanna take you there, In the midnight hour I can feel your power, Just like a prayer, You know I'll take you there, Finn : Like a child You whisper softly to me. Rachel :''' You're in control, Just like a child Now I'm dancing. '''Jesse : It's like a dream No end and no beginning You're here with me It's like a dream Mercedes : Let the choir sing, Oohhhhh New Directions & le choeur : When you call my name It's like a little prayer I'm down on my knees I wanna take you there, In the midnight hour I can feel your power, Just like a prayer, You know I'll take you there. When you call my name It's like a little prayer I'm down on my knees I wanna take you there, In the midnight hour I can feel your power, Just like a prayer, You know I'll take you there. Ohh, Ohhh. Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone. I hear you call my name, and it feels like home. Just like a prayer,Your voice can take me there, Just like a muse to me,You are a mystery, Just like a dream, You are not what you seem, Just like a prayer, No choice your voice can take me there, Just like a prayer, I'll take you there, It's like a dream to me. Traduction Rachel : La vie est un mystère, Tout le monde est unique en son genre Je t'entends appeler mon nom Et c'est comme si c'était familier New Directions : Quand tu prononces mon nom c'est comme une petite prière Je suis à genoux, je voudrais t'amener ici A l'heure de minuit je peux sentir ta force Comme une prière tu sais que je t'amènerai ici Finn : ''' J'entends ta voix, C'est comme un ange qui soupire '''Kurt : Je n'ai pas de choix, j'entends ta voix C'est comme si je volais Mercedes : Je ferme les yeux, Oh Dieu je pense que je tombe Du ciel, je ferme les yeux Paradis aide-moi New Directions : Quand tu prononces mon nom c'est comme une petite prière Je suis à genoux, je voudrais t'amener ici A l'heure de minuit je peux sentir ta force Comme une prière tu sais que je t'amènerai ici Finn : Comme un enfant Tu me chuchotes doucement Rachel : Tu te contrôles tout comme un enfant Maintenant je danse Jesse : C'est comme un rêve, Sans fin ni début Tu es là avec moi, c'est comme un rêve Mercedes : ''' Laisse le choeur chanter, Oohhhhh '''New Directions & le choeur : Quand tu prononces mon nom c'est comme une petite prière Je suis à genoux, je voudrais t'amener ici A l'heure de minuit je peux sentir ta force Comme une prière tu sais que je t'amènerai ici Quand tu prononces mon nom c'est comme une petite prière Je suis à genoux, je voudrais t'amener ici A l'heure de minuit je peux sentir ta force Comme une prière tu sais que je t'amènerai ici La vie est un mystère, Tout le monde est unique en son genre Je t'entends appeler mon nom et c'est comme si c'était familier Tout comme une prière, ta voix peut m'amener ici Tout comme une muse pour moi, tu es un mystère Tout comme un rêve, tu n'es pas ce que tu laisses paraître Tout comme une prière, je n'ai pas le choix ta voix peut m'amener ici Tout comme une prière, je t'amènerai ici C'est comme un rêve en moi Anecdotes *La mère de Amber Riley (Mercedes Jones) se trouve au premier rang du choeur. ﻿ Videos thumb|250px|left|Glee Cast Version Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:New Directions